


The more the merrier

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, Kid Fic, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have decide to adopt another child. They just have to run it by their adopted daughter Krissy first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The More the Merrier

Having made the decision to look in to adopting another child Dean and Cas knew they would have to talk to Krissy about it. Given that Krissy had only just begun high school they decided it would be best to give her a few weeks to settle in before mentioning anything.

As it turns out it was Krissy herself who brought it up.

“Dad?” Dean could hear the question in Krissy’s tone.

“Yes Krissy? What do you need?” Dean walked over to the kitchen table where she sat doing homework.

Krissy put down her pen and looked at Dean over her shoulder.

“I was talking to Anna today, and she was going on and on about her kid brothers, she has like 4 million of them or something. And I was wondering if you and Cas planned on having more kids?” the question was asked in such a neutral tone that Dean was taken off guard.

“CAS!” he shouted in response, slightly louder than he would ever have intended.

“DEAN?!” Cas’s panicked response was accompanied by the sounds of a falling chair and running feet.

“What happened?” Cas’s panicked expression eased immediately on seeing Dean and Krissy both looking whole and un-hurt.

“Shit sorry Cas, Krissy sort of sprung a tough question on me. Ehm” Dean was pink with embarrassment and rubbing his neck as was his habit.

“Oh?” Cas looked at Krissy questioningly.

“It was a yes or no question!” Krissy explained her eyes wide and innocent looking.

Cas just held her gaze until she folded.

“Fine, I asked if you guys planned on having more kids…”

“Oh” Cas repeated but softer this time. He looked at Dean who was still looking sheepish from having scared Cas. But their eyes meet and a small smile was exchanged.

Clearing his throat Cas began, “actually Krissy, we have talked about it. We do hope to adopt again, we planned to talk to you about it during midterm.”

“Yeah,” Dean added, “we were giving you some time to settle in to school before asking what you thought.”

A huge smile broke across Krissy’s face, “So I’d get to be a big sister? Cause like you probably want to adopt a younger kid right? I mean two teenagers would be a lot of work.” Krissy looked so earnest and open to the idea, Dean felt his heart swell with love for his daughter.

Cas walked to the table where Krissy sat and pulled her up from her seat in to a bone crushing hug. “Thank you” he muttered against her hair.

“What for?” Krissy mumbled against Cas’s chest.

“For being you Krissy, for being you.” Dean had joined the hug, and pressed a kiss to the top of Krissy’s head.

De-tangling herself from her awesome Dads Krissy stepped back and watched them hug, the smiles on their faces making the tiny twitch of anxiety in her stomach ease. Her dads had enough love to share with a whole gaggle of kids.

She knew it was a desire to help and provide for other children that motivated her parents decision to adopt again, not a desire to replace her. Logically she knew this, emotionally, well she was a teenager, it would take time to adjust. But if it kept those smiles on her Dads faces, she would learn to deal.

 

 

Krissy’s question meant that Dean and Cas could up the timetable for adopting a second child. They had planned to speak to Krissy at Thanks Giving, their anniversary of sorts, spend until Christmas seeing what their options were and fingers crossed in the new year start the official process.

Now however it was early October and they had Krissy’s blessing. Contacting Sam they let it be known that as registered foster parents Dean and Cas were open to fostering or adopting another child. The situation this time was different, they didn’t have a particular child in mind, they would be waiting on the case workers to present them with children they deemed suitable.

Dean was worried that as they were a gay couple that they would be at the end of a long waiting list. However their caseworker Missouri seemed quite taken with Cas and himself, and she was absolutely delighted with Krissy when she met her.

Little over a week late Missouri paid them a visit,  a brown folder clutched in one hand, a hopeful expression on her face.

“Missouri!” Krissy hugged the caseworker and lead her in to the sitting room. Dean and Cas had been stretched out on the couch together watching Thor and were scrambling to their feet as Missouri entered the room.

“Hey Missouri, we were just..” Dean blushed slightly, he knew Cas and himself looked a little mused. He had been playing with Cas’s hair as they lay on the couch.

“Watching a movie, yes I can see.” Missouri smiled at them indulgently. “Here take a look at this please.” She said as she past them the folder.

Dean sat on the couch, Cas to his left Krissy to his right, Missouri sat across the room on the arm chair.

With some trepidation Dean opened the folder. Pinned to the top of a sheet of paper where two photographs. A boy and a girl, the boy looked to be about eight, the girl was younger four maybe five.

The girl had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. The name written under her picture said Samantha. The boys hair was slightly darker, he also had freckles but his eyes looked to be a mix of brown and green. The name written underneath his picture said Michael. Dean didn’t read a single word on the forms below the photos, he looked over at Cas. Cas reached out and ran a finger across the name Michael, he looked up meeting Deans gaze, nodding once.

Dean let out a breathe he hadn’t been aware of holding and smiled. Both men turned to their daughter: Krissy was staring down at the pictures, her head tilted to one side, considering.

“Do you think she’d be OK with me calling her Sammie?” She smiled at Dean as she spoke, “Michael is going to be a handful I can tell. I bet I end up screaming at him to get out of my room in the first week.”

Missouri was watching all of this with a massive smile of her face, she wanted to jump up and down and do a happy dance she was so excited. Samantha and Michael were siblings and she really wanted to keep them together. A lot of couples were happy to take Samantha but they all felt Michael was too old or too much work.  Once she had met the children she knew Dean and Cas would be perfect, Krissy too. Their home was just over flowing with love and happiness.

“So?” she finally asked, interrupting the happy family on the couch.

“We’ll take them both.” It was Krissy that spoke, Missouri was not surprised, the girl knew exactly how her fathers felt, knew what they wanted.


	2. Hopeful

Mike liked Missouri, she was warm and smelt nice. She promised Mike that she would find Samantha and him parents. She also promised to keep them together, the previous social worker wouldn’t promise that so Mike had “acted out” and gotten in trouble. It had worked though, because that other social worker gave them over to Missouri who did promise.

That was a few weeks back, since then Mike had gotten used to the group home. It was better than he’d expected. It was warm and his sheets were clean. They were feed regularly and got given clean clothes. He still had school though.

Mike knew that his mother had been “troubled”, she’d never had enough money and for the last few months that his mother had been there for, Mike was constantly hungry. He always shared what food he had with his sister though. He didn’t want Sammie to be hungry if he could help it.

Mike had found his mother passed out on the couch 3 months back, he’d tried to wake her up, but she never even blinked. She was cold and what looked like sick was trailing out of her mouth. Mike had been at school but Sammie should have been at home. Mike had search the whole apartment twice, Sammie had not been there.

That is what had made Mike ring the police. He’d used his mom’s mobile phone even though he was forbidden from touching it. The police and a neighbour arrived seconds apart. The neighbour, Donna, had Sammie by the hand. She’d been found wandering down in the laundry room in the basement, she’d told Donna that she was looking for a blanket for her mom as she was so cold.

The police had been very kind. They’d had taken Mike and Samantha to the station until a social worker collected them. Mike didn’t remember his name, but he told Mike and Samantha that their mother was dead and in heaven. He asked if they had any other family, if they knew how to contact their father.

Mike didn’t have any answers; he knew only that his dad and his sister’s dad were two different men. The social worker and police could not find any documentation in the apartment naming the men, nor was the information on their birth certificates. He saw the police talk to Donna, she shook her head sadly, tears filling her eyes as she glanced at Mike and Samantha before raising a hand and walking away.

The care home is where they ended up after that. It could have been worse. This morning was a Saturday so Mike didn’t have to get up for school. He was dressed but lying on his bed contemplating what to do for the day when there was a knock on the door. It opened revealing Missouri.

“Hello Mike” Missouri was smiling at him as she stepped in to the small dorm room. Five other boys slept in the room too but they had all opted to go on the group home trip to the free museum, so it was empty save for him.

Scrambling to sit up Mike returned the greeting, “Hey Miss Missouri” Samantha was holding Missouri’s hand but made a run for her brother once he’d sat up. Clambering awkwardly on to the bed she plonked down next to him.

“Miss Missouri found us parents.” Samantha was smiling widely her blue eyes shining.  She was too young to really get what was going on.

“Oh” Mike didn’t know what else to say, so he looked at Missouri and waited.

“Samantha is right Mike, I may have found you both a new home.”

Missouri was still smiling, Mike registered the word both. Missouri had found people willing to take them both. Once this registered Mike felt his chest swell up with feeling. It caused him to frown, he couldn’t name it, the feeling. He wasn’t happy, he was too nervous to be happy. He wasn’t scared, he had decided to trust Missouri, she wouldn’t send them to bad people. Nervous was only part of the feeling, the rest was warm, maybe?

Mike rubbed at his chest trying to ease the feeling, Missouri walked toward him with a folder out stretched in one hand. Mike reached up and took the file as Missouri sat on the edge of his bed, Samantha settling beside her.

Looking up Mike asked curiously, “Is this stuff about our new mom and dad?”, opening the folder but still looking at Missouri.

“Yes and no. If you agree to this, they would be your dad and your pops. That’s how their adoptive daughter Krissy differentiates between them.” Missouri watched Mike expectantly. Samantha was too young to really know that it would be considered odd or different to have two dads instead of a mom and dad. But Mike was eight, and kids could be cruel.

“Oh” Mike said again. He looked down at the file and saw a picture pinned to the top of the file. Three pictures in fact. The first showed a nice big house with a porch all around, in front of the house stood two men and a teenage girl.

Mike focused on the girl first, she was smiling, she had long dark brown hair, and she looked happy. She stood between the two men and it looked like she had an arm around both their waists.

The two men looked tall next to her. One had dark hair kind of like the girl, the other had lighter hair like Mikes own. The dark haired man had a small smile on his face, it made his eyes wrinkle though. He looked kind.

The guy with the lighter hair had a wide smile on his face. His teeth looked very white. He looked happy.

Mike was staring down at the picture, as one of Missouri’s fingers came in to focus. “The girl is Krissy, she has lived with Dean,” her finger hovered over the lighter haired man, “and Cas” her finger hovered over the dark haired man, “for over two years now. She started high school a while back.”

“Dean” she stated, her finger pointing once again to the lighter haired man, “is a mechanic.” She reached underneath the first picture and pulled out a second. It showed the coolest car ever in front of the same house with the two men leaning on the car this time. Mike stared at the car, it was black and shiny, it looked unreal. Like maybe Batman or the green hornet owned it.

“Cas,” Missouri continued, “is a writer. He works from home mostly.” Missouri passed Mike the third photo. This was taken inside the house, it showed a comfortable sitting room, Dean, Cas and Krissy sitting on the couch smiling. It looked warm, inviting even. The feeling in his chest grew more pronounced.

Mike kept rotating the pictures staring at each one for a long time, looking for some kind of sign. If he messed up it was not just his life he’d ruin up but Samantha’s too.

He past the pictures to this sister, she took them in her small hands and looked at them, rotating them every few seconds as her brother had. Mike thought maybe she didn’t really get what she was looking at and was about to take the pictures back and continue his search for a sign, when his sister clapped her hands around the photos. “Freckles!” Samantha called out excitedly. “Mike, Mike, Mike, freckles, freckles like Mike!” Samantha was beaming, so pleased with her discovery that Missouri laughed.

Mike took the picture of the men and the car from his sister. They were standing nearer the camera in that one, so their faces were that bit clearer. Holding the pictures closer to his face and angling it in to the light from the window Mike could see what his sister meant. The fair hair man had freckles all across his nose. Mike got teased in school sometimes because he had freckles even in winter.

Mike decided to take it as the sign he’d been looking for, that guy Dean had freckles too, chances are he’d been teased too. Maybe he’d understand, maybe he’d be nice to them. If anyone ever asked why he agreed to have two dads he’d just say it was the cool car, no one needed to know about the freckles.

Mike looked up at Missouri and nodded. “Ok then.” It was then that Mike realised what he was feeling. He was feeling hopeful, hopeful that Dean and Cas and Krissy would be nice. And that Samantha and he would be happy with them. Mike couldn’t remember ever feeling hopeful before.


End file.
